yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 11: Trivial Down Time
Participants *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) *Okami (Shinto) *Kyoko Kita *Yahiko Niosaki. *Felicity Hart (Shinto) Trivial Day lYahikol: ~ Yahiko's eyes had been closed while she had rested on a mat, her eyes then opened as her gaze went sharp as she suddenly turned onto her back and stared up towards the sky, the moon's glow had caught her attention. Her eyes would flutter half shut as the images of her mother and father was seen... until the her brows furrowed slightly a reflection, a memory was being played as she glared up. It started out with a young girl.. It was herself?... Of course it was. She had been playing out front of a small hut where she had a ball. Soft giggles fell from her tiny lips as she bounced it around a cross the dirt, her mother and father watching in the background with a tender loving smile like any parent would have. Her mother would then call out to her as protective as always." Yahiko, dear. Don't stray to far... Your father and I must go inside, you will not go passed these gates?" Her father would then place a soft hand at her mothers shoulder and interrupt to her."...Dear, our daughter will be just fine. You need not worry about her... " He would comment as he shifted his eyes to her { Young Yahiko } and stared as she played and laughed, nodding her head to her mother's words but did not reply. Her father then continued."...She grows everyday. She has your spirit... I remember when we were kids You and her are a lot alike. Come now, love. " Her father spoke, her mother simply looked towards the ground for a moment before nodding and giving him a warm embrace before heading inside, sliding the paper doors open and then close, night fall was on it's way... Yahiko had wondered out pretty far, but she was still so very close to home, infect she had found interest in a white butterfly which had a soft glow coming it's wings. This delighted her as she giggled and her smile went wide she would chase after it for a moment until a loud crashing sound and bang could be heard, followed by a woman's scream of terror. Yahiko had heard this and flinched, instantly her lips parted as she uttered out a few words."..Muma? Papa?..." She uttered before she turned around and slowly stepped towards her house, night fall had came a cross the land as her eyes widened, her small home was set on fire, and the paper doors were wide open, a few pieces of burning wood from the roof would fall down, causing the floor to catch on fire. In fear of her parents being harmed she had scuffled and fumbled over as she rushed back to the home, her palms clenched up to her chest as she began to shout, her father and mother could be seen her father was standing up and her mother sitting down with blood dripping down the side of her head as she trembled."Yahiko:... M-MUMA! PAPA!?..." She screamed with tears that would fall from her eyes, she was afraid... Very afraid. Her father would grunt as he looked to the side, his eyes widening once he had seen her, his brows would furrow as he swiped his arm out in horizontally as he shouted." RUN, YAHIKO!... You must leave!" Yahiko's little body would tremble as she shook her head in response." But Papa! I can't what'll happen to you and Mama!" She screamed as a low growl and sinister cackle could be heard coming within inside the home, her eyes went wide however as her mother looked to her with a saddened smile, her eyelids falling half shut as she spoke softly, though her daughters ears could hear." ...Yahiko, you must run, do not look back. And you must promise me you WILL survive..." Yahiko's face had streamed with tears as she slowly nodded and took a single step back as she did a large claw had swiped passed her mother and her father, their chests being ripped open like butter as they fell back and into a pool of blood, her mother's eyes went blank as her father laid motionless, dead on the spot, her mother however whispered soft, last breaths of hair, unsure if her daughter would be able to hear."...I -- love you, my little Yahiko.." And with that, the image had ended, Yahiko's eyes would snap open wide as she sat up and trembled, she would look left to right before glancing down at her palms, her pupils shaking as she breathed heavily in panic... But something happened. Again?... The area she was in and the camp had turned gray and ahead of her a shadow had drawn closer to her, those same hissing words had spoke to her."???:...Yahiko Niosaki. Now that everything is clear... You aware of the prophesy?... You , the daughter of Haruko and Kazuya." As the voice from the shadows spoke it's figure would walk out in a misty black form until the blackened aura and mist faded off from his body. His real figure being shown, A dark Yokai, with crimson eyes, black hair, spiked out like and a torn, grey and black kimono with the kanji on the side that said 'Shadows'. He would smile to her as she quickly stood, a fang overlapping his bottom lip as he spoke."...The prophesy stares that you, Yahiko niosaki will kill a Yokai such as myself by the name of Keyth, who's determinant to bring Onigami to his knees. And stop him from shedding blood on these lands and destroying all that we know." Yahiko had quickly stood her palm at her sheath as she glared with furrowed brows, her teeth clenching as she interrupted him."...How could you have known this!... And-.. Keyth!? Don't tell me that pompous idiot is the one who can destroy Onigami!? ...My hands have already been stained by enough blood already! He's the one I'm going to kill!?..." She shouted before the man lifted both hands up in a submissive stance in his reply."...Oi!... Cool it!... It will happen, you cannot escape what fate has already planned... In fact you may not be are of it as you-... Fulfill your prophesy... At any case... Once you do, his soul will be mine. I will be watching you, Yahiko Niosaki... " with that said he would grin and take two steps back, shadows engulfing his frame as he disappeared. Everything returning to normal...Yahiko on the other hand just blinked, only to lower her head and before closing her eyes and gritting her teeth while she clenched her fist rightly before lifting her head, her eyes held tightly shut, screaming at the top of her lungs out of anger and confusion. Why her?" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!" After she had screamed she would breath out and press her palm at her chest before sighing out."...Great. I might as well keep my MOUTH shut while I tag a long with that idiot.." She replied before her stomach gave off an unsettling growl, telling her of her hunger. Blinking she would slowly turn around."...Ahh... Right the village is this way..." She mumble to her self, and with that she would press onward, the chirping of crickets playing in melody could be heard in the background as she made her way to the village that was just up ahead a beaten down path. Weather or not she would run into Keyth was for fate to decide. After a while of walking Yahiko had finally reached the village and she wonder the streets for a short while until finding a place to sit down... She would wait for someone to ask of her order and in the mean time she would tap at the table her head resting onto her palm in which her elbow was resting on the table. A man would then bow and greet her as he asked of what she would like to have, and in a blunt response she would say"...Chashu ramen, Salmon stuffed Onigiri and a sine stick of Dango... Without the sauce please and a small bottle of your Leche Sake please and make sure to add the fruit. That's all." She uttered before the man nodded and stepped away to get right to work.~ ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3ej5x2LvBI ) Densuke would be gliding the ocean bottom with his companion Michuzuki, the water dragon he’d met some time ago. “Common I know it’s here! I sensed it a while ago!” the water beast would hmm quietly as it continued to glide and swerve its way around the ocean floor with. Densuke would grip the necklace on his chest, trying to feel out the chi signature that he was looking for. He got a tip from the dove saying that if he could find more magmata, he could distribute them to people or specific places to run back to. Sadly these things are almost non existent and the search is getting more and more feverous..”I can’t sense these damn things…Keep riding around Michu, I’m gonna see if I can completely pinpoint it…” Densuke would sit down and cross his legs, placing his fist together in a meditation pose, and closing his eyes. Everything went black and Densuke would emanate his golden chi around the area, seeking out the small green amount of jade colored chi that was the object he was looking for….searching and scanning. Densuke would be in the street, balancing plates on sticks. He had one stick in each hand, and another balanced on his nose, while spinning plates sat atop of them. The village children would all clap and praise him as Densuke danced around in place, like some kind of blooming monkey of some sort. “Hey gimme one more on the tail of mine!” Densuke’s tail, would then extend and a child would place a stick and a plate on it, as all four plates would be spinning in unison. “YAAAY!” the kids would cry out, as Densuke would toss the plates up into the air and catch them in one hand. He’d then bow to the roaring children and smile walking from amongst them. He’d be smiling as he was walking and then suddenly he’d step and then all of sudden he’d be inside of his own mentality….in a room with the water and the moon scenery. It was his mental place of state. “Eh?.....Uncle omni voice?” the voice would emit a low humble laugh yet again. “Yes omnivoice. Let us stick with that. I’ve come to you to discuss business….time is leaving us, and I realize that we need to make haste.” Densuke would tilt his head. “Haste?...I already figured out you’d been stringing me along using the doves…and I do have questions myself…Alrighty then. Lets talk.” Denuske would cross his arms and listen to the voice, strolling along the waters surface, walking towards the moon in the distance. In the reality of the situation, Densuke would be standing in the middle of the road just spacing the hell out….his tail wagging in place. lYahikol: ~ Yahiko had waited for her meal and after a while she would simply showdown at her meal, her fingers holding the chopsticks as she poked it into the bowl with the noodles, where she would then lift it up and bring it to her lips than slurp it up. Her eyelids where held half shut as she stared off with a bored expression. After a while she would finish her meal and get up, thus placing 400 yin on the table before jumping over the railing to walk back into the town. After a few moments of walking around she would pass a few people here and there with a sour expression. She would then halt as she spotted a ground of children at play, shouting and laughing at a figure in the middle of the road. Doing some weird act with plates and stuff... Blinking she would furrow her brows and step forward as he then stopped and seemed to have spaced out. She blinked again and again as she now stood in front of him, she noticed his tail earlier and so she thought he was related to that ding-bat Keyth. She would lift her palm to wave it in front of his face to get his attention."..Hey...?...." She said as she then huffed waving her hand faster." HEEEELLLLOOOO!!!?" She replied, before growling and suddenly lifting her palm in an attempt to roughly slam it a cross the mans face with an angered expression." HEY! I'm fucking talking to you. I need you to tell me if you know where a Yokai by the name of Keyth was it? I had ran into him just the other night and I was going to help him with the whole Onigami situation, but I had lost him, if you know where he is, please tell me or show me to him." Densuke would listen patiently as his invisible mentor spoke to him. “A war….this emperor….all of this is so much to wrap my head around…” Densuke would face palm himself silently. “This is a lot to take in. I don’t know if I can do this alone…” the voice would respond with confidence. “You can. I Hachiman, the god of war, have chosen you to represent me and all of my power. But not now. You must assemble the ultimate weapon, and take up the role of defender…or executioner.” Densuke would cringe at the word. “I can’t. I can only protect people! And I-“ “WAP” Densuke’s body would spin around three times before falling over on his back, with his legs suspended in the air. He’d have swirls where his eyes used to be. “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah……eh?” Densuke would stand up and rub his face, now looking at this raven haired girl. “What..the flying…FUCK! Is your PROBLEM!?” Densuke would cross his arms, and lean in looking at her with a scowl. “How the fuck should I know where Keyth is? I mean I do but I’m so angry right about now, why in the blue HELL would I tell you SHIT?!” Densuke would start to walk away, stretching his arm. “Find em your damn self..rude ass.” Densuke would place his hands behind his head, and start to walk away, a dove flying and landing on his shoulder backwards. lYahikol: ~ Yahiko blinked as she leaned back with furrowed brows as he leaned in to give her an angered expression as well, grunting she'd twitch her left brow as he shouted at her only to turn around and began to walk off."...E-EXCUSE ME!?... LOOK. I NEED TO FIND HIM!... Do you want ONIGAMI TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!? I have what it takes to destroy him!..." She shouted out as she then watched the dove fly by and towards him, she would then rush after him from behind, her brows furrowing as she thought to herself .::... Okay so plan B... I hate this..::. She huffed as she then cleared her throat as she suddenly spoke in seductive tone while she rushed in front of him, attempting to slip her arms over his shoulders to gently pull him in, her piercing red orbs glaring deep into his own eyes as she fluttered them half shut, an ogle smirk spreading a cross her lips as she spoke towards him."...Look. I'm sorry... But-... ~She whispered as she lifted her palm and attempted to press her index finger to his lip while she would attempt to lean in to close to comfort as she continued her speach."... If you take me to him. I'll make it-.. worth.. your.. while.." She spoke, her lips merely inches from his own as she awaited in his response, however on the inside, she could vomit....::...I think I'm going to be sick...::. Densuke would walk off as she began talking. “Blah blah blah, bite me.” He’d continue walking casually until suddenly she was in front of him..their bodies not very far away from one another, as she draped her arms across his neck. Densuke would blush slightly, while attempting to keep his cool. Her smile became sensual, and as she apologized…her demeanor became even more attractive at this very moment. She’d lean in closer, and densuke’s heart began to pump like a fire hydrant. She said something about making it worth his while, and as their lips were only centimeters apart, Densuke felt like his stomach was about to bust..”That offer though..” Suddenly “PLONK” the dove on Densuke’s shoulder would repeatedly pluck at her forehead as if warding away an evil spirit from Densuke’s being. The dove would then begin squatting, and swarming her being at….a fast speed. Literally. It looked like some kind of white flickering flash as it beamed and streamed around the girls body, attempting to peck her until she went away. Densuke would begin busting out laughing, his tail wiggling around as he danced for a second taking it all in. Even if she’d kill the bird, it would simply burst into feathers and reform itself, and place itself back on Densuke’s shoulder. “HAHAHAHAHA!....WOO!...Alright you know what I’ll give you an “E” for effort. Common I’ll take you to the jungle boy. Names Densuke by the way, and don’t worry I ant even mad. You cool with me ruby.” Densuke would attempt to walk past her, with his hands behind his head, whistling the tune to “Raindrops keep falling on my head” by BJ Thomas. lYahikol: ~ Yahiko would grunt and huff as she flailed her palms at the Dove which suddenly attack her, oh it was lucky that it back down when it did or it would have been as good ad dead! her forehead would bare a red mark as she rubbed at it only to blink and turn around as she listened to him state his name and praise her for effort and thus he would take her to him."......Pleasure." She replied with a dull tone, a few twigs and string of hair would stick out from her hair as she followed behind him."..Denuske was it? Thanks.." She huffed as she followed him from behind and in no time they would have reached the hut Keyth was in, for now it was up to Densuke to get the damn mutt's attention."...Hurry up already..." < To Ark 8 Ep 10 To Ark 8 Ep 12 > Category:Ark 8